Pagan love song
by strawberriesapples
Summary: What if Major Nelson had asked Jeannie to go to Hawaii with him?
1. Chapter 1

\- Yeah, I wish I could've brought Jeannie...  
\- "Could have brought Jeannie"? That's like The Titanic bringing its own iceberg!  
\- Come on, Roger, you're exaggerating!  
\- I'm exaggerating? Didn't you see all those girls staring at us when we arrived? Can you imagine seeing them all at the beach in those two-pieces? Oooh!  
\- Yeah, well, don't forget we have work to do...  
\- I won't! And YOU should!  
\- What?  
\- Come on, Tony! We don't have to report until next week and most of it is done already! Will you let go of all that paper for a second?  
\- Perhaps you're right... Let's go to the beach for a while and then we can finish it.  
\- That's the spirit, my friend! Let's go!  
Major Nelson and Major Healey were in Hawaii to finish a report on American soil. That was their last stop and they could enjoy the Waikiki beach if they still had time. Major Nelson felt kind of bad about lying to Jeannie again but if she decided to help him in her own little way, he'd be in trouble. Again. Especially because Dr Bellows was also there to "enjoy his days off" (meaning, "to watch him").  
But now, being in Honolulu under the sun and about to rest and relax, he thought about her, and how it could be fun if she were here. As long as she kept... "quiet". Hmm.  
\- Just a minute, Roge.  
\- What? Don't tell me you've changed your mind!  
\- No… you know what? If you want to go, just go. I'll be right behind you.  
\- Tony, we can finish work later!  
\- I know! I'm not going to finish work now.  
\- Whatever. I'll see you in a few minutes, then.  
\- Yeah.  
Major Healey left and Major Nelson stayed in the elevator. Making sure that no one was looking, he concentrated and called:  
\- Jeannie!  
She appeared right before him, smiling.  
\- You called, Master?  
It took her a minute to realize he wasn't – well, they weren't in the North Pole.  
\- Hi.  
\- Master! This does not look like the North Pole! – she looked outside – It looks like… Hawaii!  
\- I know, I know and I'm sorry to have deceived you again.  
\- Uhrgh!  
She was angry. He probably needed her help and had no other way out but to call her! Well, he could get out of trouble on his own, she wasn't going to…  
\- Calm down! Please!  
\- How could you, Master?  
\- Well, if you decided to help me somehow, I would have to make another excuse up for Dr Bellows again and I really didn't come here for that.  
\- You came here to rest and relax and have fun without me! – she pouted.  
\- I came here to finish a project! And then to rest and relax.  
\- Oh!  
\- But… I thought about it and… uh… well, as long as you keep your business to yourself and don't interfere with my work…  
\- I can stay?  
\- Yes.  
\- To rest and relax and have fun with you?  
\- Yes. As long as you…  
\- Oh, Master, darling! You are so sweet!  
She peppered him with kisses, as usual. He smiled. It was better than having her find out that he wasn't in the North Pole on her own and making things worse.  
The elevator doors opened and Hawaiians and tourists saw a man being kissed all over his face by a woman in harem clothing.  
\- Jeannie!  
\- Yes, Master?  
\- We're at the lobby… – he whispered.  
\- Oh!  
\- Excuse us…  
They got away from the other tourists.  
\- I'll tell you what: you go to the beach and stay with Roger there and I'll meet you in a few minutes. OK?  
\- Ok, Master!  
\- Jeannie, uh…  
\- What?  
\- Your clothes…  
\- Oh!  
She saw a woman with a flowery dress, a hat and sunglasses, carrying a huge bag. She blinked and a similar outfit appeared on herself.  
\- This will do!


	2. Chapter 2

She went to the beach and saw Major Healey there, wearing a flowery shirt, Bermuda shorts and a straw hat. The picture of a tourist.

\- Major Healey?

\- Yes? – he looked at her – Oh, hi!...

\- Hello! – she sat down next to him.

\- Listen, if you're not busy, we can have lunch later…

\- What?

\- Or perhaps dinner…

\- Huh?

\- Maybe tomorrow!

\- Major Healey, what are you talking about?

\- And you know who I am! Isn't this perfect?

\- Of course I know who you are!

\- I see that my fame has preceded me! Oh, well…

\- Major Healey. I came here to be with my master – said Jeannie, taking off her hat and glasses – but you are welcome to join us!

\- Ohh! Jeannie! It's you! Sorry, I thought you were a… um… fan.

\- Well, consider me one of your fans!

\- I… can't…

\- Why not?

He was just about to explain to her why she couldn't be one of his fans when they heard a woman ask:

\- Excuse me, aren't you Roger Healey?

\- Yes, that's me.

\- Hey! – shouted the woman to a group of people nearby – It's really him!

Major Healey's eyes lighted up when he saw the group. It consisted of four other women!

\- Oh! You are right!

\- I am free for lunch!

\- I'm free for dinner!

He was grinning foolishly. He already liked Hawaii, but now he was loving it! He was famous and all his fans were women! Beautiful women! Jeannie smiled at him. She decided to get with the game.

\- Oh, wait a minute. You are THE Roger Healey? The astronaut?

\- Jeannie…

\- And you learned my name! Can I have your autograph?

\- What?

\- Please!

\- Uh… sure! – He understood what she did there. It would only make the other women want him more! – Here you go, Miss Jeannie.

\- Oh, thank you so very much! I shall treasure it forever!

\- Don't overdo it. – he whispered to her.

\- Oh! Right.

\- Oh, can I have one too?

\- Yeah, and me!

The women surrounded him. He was in Heaven.

\- Calm down, ladies, there's enough Roger Healey for everyone!

He got up, walked away and the women followed him. He waved goodbye to Jeannie and she waved back.

She was giggling at that whole scene when she saw a familiar face.

\- Major Healey, did you… oh, where is he?

\- Dr. Bellows!

\- Yes? Do I know you, miss?

\- Uh… no… I am a fan of yours.

\- A fan?!

\- Yes! Do you not take care of NASA's astronauts?

\- Yes, but…

She just smiled at him. Jeannie wasn't lying. She was fond of Dr. Bellows and felt somewhat sorry for all the things she and her master put the man through.

\- Can I have your autograph?

\- Autograph?

\- Yes! To Jeannie. – she handed him a pen and a piece of paper and he took them.

\- Sure, uh… "to… Jeannie… Alfred E. Bellows." – he wrote – Here, miss.

\- Oh, thank you!

\- Have you seen Major Healey? He was here just a moment ago.

\- Uh, yes! He went that way – she pointed – with his fans.

\- Fans?!

\- Yes!

\- Oh, I had something important to tell him. Oh, well, it can wait. Thank you, miss.

\- You are welcome, doctor!

He left and she sat back down, looking at the people having fun in the water. She didn't even notice a man approaching her.

\- Hello!

\- Hello!

\- Mind if I sit here?

\- Oh, no, go ahead!

\- I'm Michael. What's your name?

\- Jeannie.

\- Nice to meet you, Jeannie!

\- Uh… likewise.

\- Boy, it's hot! Would you like to have some ice-cream?

\- Uh…

\- Yeah, Jeannie, that's a good idea. Let's have ice-cream. – Major Nelson came by and he didn't like that scene one bit.

\- Master!


	3. Chapter 3

\- Hi…

\- Master? – The man had a confused look on his face.

\- That's right. – said Major Nelson, looking confident.

\- Uh… sorry!

The man left and Major Nelson sat down, a questioning look on his face.

\- Who was that man?

\- I do not know!

\- And why did you let him sit beside you?

\- Well, there was no one here and…

\- You were going to have ice-cream with a man you don't know?! – he was getting jealous.

\- Master…

\- He was probably going to ask for a taste of your ice-cream and the next thing you know, he's licking something else! – he was insanely jealous!

\- Master! I did not even give the man an answer! Are you jealous?

\- Of course not. Where's Roger?

\- He left with his fans!

\- Fans?!

\- Yes! Five of them!

\- Roger has fans?

\- Yes, he does! Oh… are you jealous of Major Healey, Master?

\- No, I'm not! He can have all the fans he wants!

\- I am sure you have plenty of fans too, Master.

\- I don't care about that, Jeannie. He can have them, honestly.

Ironically, as soon as he said that, his best friend came back, his fans in tow.

\- Tony! There you are!

\- "Tony"? Oh, my God! Anthony Nelson? – one of the women shouted.

\- That's me.

\- Oh, my God! You are here too!

\- I am such a fan!

\- Me too!

\- Can I have your autograph?

Major Nelson giggled. Who would've thought?!

\- Sure!

\- Make it "to Eleanor".

\- Okay!

He found it very amusing. But his best friend and his genie didn't.

\- Master! Let us go for a swim!  
\- Master? – one of the women asked.

\- Yeah! – Major Healey answered her – He's a busy, busy man!

\- Roger! I'm not busy!

\- Oh, I think I will find Michael to see if he wants to go for a swim, then… - Jeannie said, in a louder tone than usual.

\- What?

She took off her dress and the next seconds went by in slow motion in Major Nelson's head. He saw the bottom, then the top. Jeannie was wearing a white two-piece that made his jaw drop.

She was looking around, pretending to look for the man who approached her earlier. Major Nelson got up and pulled Jeannie by the arm.

\- Hey! – she protested.

\- Sorry, ladies, as Major Healey said, I'm a very busy man…

They walked away to the water.

\- He's busy, but I'm not! – Major Healey said. The women turned all their attention to him again.

Near the water, Major Nelson was making a mighty effort not to cover Jeannie with a towel and take her to the hotel.

\- I am so glad you decided to go for a swim with me, Master! – she smiled, triumphant.

\- Uh… yeah… sure…

He was mesmerized. She usually wore a sort of revealing outfit, but this was too much. And it was white. And it was going to get wet. Oh, boy.

They went into the water and played for a little bit. She dived, turned cartwheels under the water, and swam like a fish. Or a siren…

Many minutes later she decided to go back to the sand. He told her he'd join her in a few minutes. He couldn't possibly get out of the water in the state he was in now…

He spent the next minutes pondering about his life. How his life was going, his job, his finances and his health. Especially his mental health. Everything was going perfectly all right except for that last one. Jeannie drove him crazy on a daily basis. And now, in many ways…


	4. Chapter 4

He was getting near their spot when someone called:

\- Major Nelson!

\- Oh! Doctor Bellows!

\- Hello, doctor! – Jeannie greeted him.

\- My fan! This is the one I was telling you, Amanda!

\- Oh! Nice to meet you! – said Mrs. Bellows.

\- Fan?!

\- Yes, Mas… uh… Anthony.

\- Anyway, the Hawaiian Air Force base asked us to visit them and they said it would be an honor to have us there. Now, I expect you and Major Healey to be there tomorrow at one in the afternoon.

\- Aren't you going, Doctor Bellows?

\- Of course I am going!

Major Nelson looked at Jeannie with a "now I know why we have to be there" expression on his face.

\- One o'clock, Major Nelson!

\- Yes, sir!

\- See you later!

\- Goodbye, doctor!

\- Since when are you a fan of Dr. Bellows?

\- Oh, Master, I like him! He even gave me an autograph! See? – she showed him the paper.

\- Oh! – he flipped the paper – "Roger Healey"?

\- Uh… I was kind of pretending to be a fan of his to impress the other fans…

\- Where is he, by the way?

\- I have no idea!

\- Never mind him, then.

\- Master?

\- Mm?

\- What am I going to do while you are there?

\- I don't know… learn how to hula dance. Heh.

\- Oh, ok!

\- Jeannie, I didn't mean…

They heard a growling stomach. Hers!

\- Oops!

\- Are you hungry?

\- Yes!

\- Let's go find something to eat, then!

They had a snack at the hotel. Major Nelson had to finish the report and Jeannie said she was going window shopping. He thought that was amusing, but he was surprised when she came back with lots of shopping bags.

\- Jeannie! I thought you weren't going to buy anything!

\- I did not! – She smiled.

\- You blinked all those?

\- Yes, Master! Do you like this shirt? – it was a red shirt, with a hibiscus print.

\- It's terrific.

She blinked and he was wearing the shirt.

\- Oh, it looks great on you!

\- Thanks. I hope you blinked a pretty dress there.

\- Oh! – she took out of one of the bags a nice blue dress, with a gypsy collar – Do you like this one, Master?

\- Yes! Perfect for dinner.

\- Dinner?

\- Yes! At "Aloha!" in an hour and a half.

\- Oh, Master! – she kissed his cheek – Thank you!

He smiled. He'd heard good things about that restaurant, the food was delicious. And why not go with a genie who was on her best behavior today?

He took a shower, got dressed and was about to call Jeannie when she appeared in front of him.

\- How do I look, Master?

She looked so pretty. Prettier than usual. The dress made her eyes pop out and it contrasted nicely with her tan.

\- You look wonderful…  
\- Aww, thank you. Shall we go?

\- Sure.

They arrived at the restaurant and found themselves a table. The food was indeed delicious. And the service was excellent too. The owner's wife (a plump Hawaiian lady) took an instant liking to Major Nelson.

They had a special musical number that day (Don Ho) and Jeannie giggled with excitement. But she soon fell asleep. She was tired and after the slow song, she fell asleep on Major Nelson's shoulder.

He tried to wake her up, but he had no luck. He took her to the hotel in his arms and put her on his bed. Oh, no. Where was he going to sleep?


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, Tony. This is ridiculous. It's a double bed. There's plenty of room. Damn it!"

He got into his pajamas and went under the sheets. Almost an hour later, he was still awake.

"This is pathetic! It's just Jeannie here, why can't I sleep?"

He decided to think about work and finally fell asleep. He woke up minutes later with someone kissing his cheek. Jeannie.

\- Jeannie? What is it?

She got on top of him and kissed him hungrily. She took her dress off and smiled mischievously.

\- Jeann…

\- Shhh. Do not say anything, Master.  
She covered his mouth with her hand and then with her lips again.

The next thing he knew, he was at the peak of his bliss, taking her along.

\- AAAAAAAH!  
He suddenly got up, soaked in sweat. He was still dressed and beside him was Jeannie, stirring. It was a dream.

\- Master? Are you all right?  
She was dressed too. It had indeed been a dream.  
\- Uh… yes. Yes, Jeannie, go back to sleep.

He woke up early the next day and washed his face with cold water.

They decided to go to the beach again and he soon wanted to go to the water. He was feeling hotter than usual.  
He took off his shirt and his shorts. He was wearing a striped pair of trunks, and Jeannie couldn't take her eyes off her master. He had toned legs, a nice torso (which she had already seen) and… oh, Heavens. The man was… really… really… well-endowed.

\- Jeannie? What's wrong?

\- Nothing! Nothing at all, Master!...

\- I'm going to the water, all right?

\- S-Sure! Uh… wait, Master!

\- What?

\- I am going with you.

She too needed cold water. She blinked, took off her dress and he saw that she was wearing a bathing suit that was similar to his. And it managed to be even more revealing than the other one.

He let out a loud sigh and walked to the water. That would be a long, long day.

They made small talk and were getting used to the cold water (apart from each other) when he noticed some men talking to Jeannie. His usual jealousy kicked in. He noticed she looked uncomfortable. They were harassing her! He went to her rescue.

\- Jeannie? Are you all right?

\- Masterrr!  
She clung to him; she was so happy he was there! Of course, she could blink and send them to the North Pole in their bathing suits but she enjoyed being rescued by her master. And his body that close to hers felt so good…  
\- We were just talking to her!

\- Leave her alone, ok? She clearly doesn't want to talk to you. Do you, Jeannie? - She shook her head – See? Let's get out, shall we?

\- Ok, Master.  
They got out of the water casually holding hands. Everyone stared at the good-looking couple with the matching bathing suits.

\- Why didn't you… you know, take care of them?

\- Oh, Master… it is not nearly as nice as you saving me!

\- Jeannie, come on… I didn't save you…  
\- Yes, you did…  
She casually looked at his lower body and felt warmth on her cheeks again. She was very curious now. All sorts of naughty thoughts went through her head.  
\- Man, I'm thirsty! – he said.

She discreetly blinked a bottle of water and handed it to him, avoiding looking at him.

\- Oh! Thanks, Jeannie.

\- Mm-hm.  
\- Do you want some?

She shook her head, looking the other way.

\- Hey! – he grabbed her arm – What's the matter with you?

\- Nothing, Master.  
\- Why are you avoiding me?  
\- I am not!

\- Yeah, right. Why are you looking the other way, then?  
\- Master, please…  
\- Jeannie.

He grabbed her face and turned it to him. They looked at each other intensely. Not thinking about where they were, they kissed. Hungrily. She had her arms around his neck and he had his hands on her waist. They suddenly let go of each other. She popped out and he threw himself on the towel, letting out a frustrated breath.


	6. Chapter 6

He went to the hotel, but there was no sign of Jeannie. He had no idea of where she could be. Did she go back home? Maybe.  
He lied on the bed and thought about that kiss. She always gave him little kisses and vice-versa. There were a few times when the kisses were more passionate. But due to the situation they were in, he thought it was the most erotic kiss he'd ever gotten. She was wet, she wore little clothing and she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. But what made her kiss him like that? Did the beach make her feel more… romantic? He really didn't know.  
He had lunch and went to the Hawaiian base. He spent most of his afternoon there, but his mind was elsewhere. He thought about Jeannie all day. Where was she? What was she doing? Was she going to kiss him again?  
Major Healey had invited him for a double date to the "Aloha!", which he had said yes to, but he didn't know if he'd go. He hoped Jeannie would come back.  
He went back to the hotel and still didn't find Jeannie anywhere near it. He was beginning to feel sad. He was enjoying that little vacation. He was so relaxed he even asked her to come along! And she was behaving! And she was so beautiful… so sexy…  
He was about to take a shower when he heard a knock on the door. He was so distracted he forgot he was wearing only his shirt and underpants. He opened the door and smiled.  
\- Jeannie!  
She automatically looked down. He was wearing a pair of red briefs. They were just as revealing as the swimming trunks. He looked extremely sexy. Oh, Heavens!  
\- Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!  
He was so happy he hugged her. She stood still, paralyzed, eyes wide open.  
\- Mmm!  
\- What's the matter? Are you ok? – he held her by the arms.  
She just stared at him. She wanted to kiss him again! Tear off that shirt, those briefs and…  
\- Jeannie!  
\- Yes, Master? – her voice was a little hoarse.  
\- Are you ok?  
\- Yes! Yes, I am!  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Mm-hm!  
\- Ok… Roger invited us to go the Aloha! Do you want to go?  
She nodded. He gave her a look but went into the bathroom.  
\- I'll just take a quick shower and then we can go. – he closed the door.  
\- Ok…  
She threw herself on the bed and sighed, loud. Yes, she loved her master and she had always been attracted to him, but now she was obsessed. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Yes, he was a handsome man. Yes, he was charming. Yes, he was sexy. But now… all she could think about was the sight of him in those trunks. Or a few minutes ago, in those red briefs. She thought about his hands all over her body, his lips following his hands, the huge content of those underpants inside… Ohhhhh!  
\- I need water! Ice water!  
She blinked and a glass of water appeared in her hand. She drank it all in one gulp and breathed loud. Just when she finished drinking it, Major Nelson opened the bathroom door.  
Did Jeannie moan? He wasn't sure, but it made his dream and that kiss come back to him in a flash. Damn it!  
\- Jeannie, uh… a-are you ready?  
She blinked and a white trapeze dress appeared on her. Her hair was up and she was wearing flats. She looked beautiful.  
\- Now I am!  
\- You look great... – was all he managed to say.  
\- T-Thank you, Master. You look great yourself.  
He did. He wore a grey suit with a navy tie.  
\- S-Shall we?  
\- Yes!  
They didn't say a word to each other on their way to the restaurant. In fact, they barely talked during dinner.  
\- Hey! You made it! This is Eleanor. – Major Healey was already there.  
\- Nice to see you again, Major Nelson.  
\- Likewise.  
\- This is Jeannie.  
She gave the woman a half smile.  
\- Tony, what's the matter? You seem tense!  
\- Tense? No, I'm not! Not tense at all! Shall we sit?  
They sat down and were greeted by the owner's wife.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Oh, if it isn't the Major and his beautiful companion!  
\- Good evening, Mrs. Kahiko.  
\- Ready to order?  
\- Bring us today's special.  
\- Sure! And for you?  
\- The same for us, please. – The woman left and Major Healey had an amused smile on his face.  
\- Hey, you know this place? You two came here before?  
\- Yeah, yesterday. Don Ho played.  
\- Who?  
\- He's a famous Hawaiian singer, Jeannie. You… hehe… you fell asleep during his act.  
\- Oh, no!  
\- That's all right. You were tired.  
\- I was!  
They smiled at each other and the tension lessened. Major Healey noticed the way his two friends smiled at each other and smiled to himself. They're growing up, he thought.  
They talked, laughed, ate the delicious food, laughed again (Jeannie told Major Healey about Dr. Bellows and the autograph – "That's what he was talking about when he said he was appreciated too!" he said) and when Major Healey and Eleanor started whispering in each other's ear and giggling, Major Nelson and Jeannie felt it was time to leave. She yawned and pretended to be sleepy again.  
\- Uaaah! Master… shall we go? – she gave him a knowing look.  
\- Sure, sure. Good night, Roger. Eleanor.  
\- Oh… you're leaving already?  
\- Yeah, Jeannie's feeling sleepy, so…  
\- Yeah. Sure. – he grinned – Well, good night then.  
\- Good night.  
\- Behave!... – he whispered to his friend. He chuckled.  
They finished saying their goodbyes and walked back to the hotel, chatting all their way back. Their good old friendship had come back.  
But as soon as they got to the hotel room, the tension started building up again. He looked at the bed and remembered his dream. The only thing he could do was to ask her to get her bottle. But he didn't want to do that…  
He took off his tie and his jacket. His shoes and socks. She stared at him with a curious look on her face. What else was he going to take off with her there?  
He took his pajamas from the drawer and went to the bathroom. Oh, pity.  
When he got out of the bathroom, he remembered to ask her something, sitting on the bed.  
\- Jeannie?  
\- Yes, Master?  
\- Where were you while I was at the Hawaiian base?  
\- I was at a hula dance class.  
\- What?! – he chuckled.  
\- You told me to find one, so that is what I did!  
\- I was joking! I mean… did you really learn how to dance? – he was amused.  
\- Yes! Do you want me to show you?  
\- Haha! Sure!  
She smiled, blinked a typical hula outfit on herself and turned on the radio on some local station. She started moving her hips and making graceful gestures with her arms. His jaw dropped again. Jeannie had lots of rhythm. She was very aware of her body on every single move. She was a natural. Major Nelson was hypnotized.  
When the song ended (it was a short song), she bowed. He was staring at her.  
\- Master?  
\- Mmm?  
\- Did you like it? Can I hula dance? Hehe.  
\- You're perfect. – he blurted out.  
\- Oh! Well, thank you. – she smiled and sat on the bed.  
They looked at each other again and that same electricity from earlier at the beach had come back. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her and she responded immediately. His kisses were demanding, hungry.  
The heat escalated and soon clothes and undergarments were gone.  
He laid her down on the bed and looked at her. She was indeed perfect. The most stunning woman he'd ever seen.  
He looked into her eyes and gave her a sweet smile. She did the same.  
After much kissing and caressing, they finally broke the last barrier of intimacy. A slow version of "Pagan love song" was playing and it fit in well with the situation. The song was soft, sweet and sensual.  
Many minutes later, the adrenaline rose and they both climaxed soon. It had been way better than the dream. Slower, more pleasurable.  
Jeannie was in Heaven. She had finally quenched her thirst for him. It was much better than what she had imagined. He was sweet, tender and caring.  
She soon fell asleep in his arms. Feeling her soft breath on his neck, he thought that Hawaii must have something in its water. He had never felt so relaxed in his entire life. This had been the best vacation ever.

THE END


End file.
